


Who Needs Stars When You Keep Me Warm

by orphan_account



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Who Needs Stars When You Keep Me Warm

Patricia kicked at the covers of her bed, desperately trying to ignore the pit of noxious guilt that clogged her stomach. She hated feeling like this. Always had done, always would do. She didn't even know what was causing it.   
Well, she had some ideas.   
She squirmed around, tossing and turning, the springs creaking beneath her as she tried to claw her way to slumber, baring her teeth in a silent howl of frustration when it didn't come. Her skin felt damp, clammy, all-too hot as her hair stuck to her forehead as she moved.

And still, sleep didn’t come.

Sighing, she flipped over on the bed, kicking the covers out of her way as she fought to suppress her rising frustration and guilt. Her palms pressed against her eyes, surprised to find them damp.

She hadn't cried in so long.

She needed Eddie.

Patricia threw on a jumper, tiptoeing around as silently as possible, the bright moonlight streaming through the window her only guide. She crept to the door, wincing as it creaked it's presence through the tense silence of the night, her bare feet pressing into plush carpet as she carefully shut the door behind her. She continued her quest downstairs, desperately ignoring the pit of self-loathing and anxiety curled up inside her gut, the almost unbearable heat emanating from her body. The smooth, cool metal of the banister soothed her blisteringly warm skin as she let out an almost imperceptible sign at the contact. She was too hot. She needed to go outside.

Patricia flicked a stray lock of hair out of her face, descending the stairs with the practiced quiet she had developed in the days and nights out under the stars, worrying for her friends and future. The process wasn't new.

Finally, she reached the entryway, slowly applying pressure to the handle, hoping it didn't creak. She didn't hear the squeak of a stair behind her, the soft padding of bare feet.  
She nearly screamed in fright when a hand cupped her waist from behind, a second hand clamping over her mouth to stifle her cry. She inhaled sharply through her nose, breathing in a familiar scent as she turned and saw Eddie 's grinning face looming over her.  
'Hey Yacker.' Eddie grinned, his irises shiny in the moonlight streaming through the crack in the door. Patricia yanked his hand off her mouth with a furious scowl, glaring at him with renewed passion.  
'What on earth are you doing up? It's three in the morning!' She hissed, stepping out of his embrace. His simply grinned, a clever retort brewing in his eyes.  
'I could ask you the same question, Yacker.'  
'Shut it, slimeball.' She hissed back, folding her arms indignantly. 'And I told you not to call me that.'  
'I didn't call you that, I called you Yacker, Yacker.' Patricia positively steamed, her guilt momentarily forgotten. His expression softened as he looked down at her, a hand coming up to soothingly stroke along her cheekbone. She resisted the urge to lean into the touch.   
'Really though, Yacker, what are you doing up so late?'  
His gaze bored into hers and she found herself lost for words, staring sheepishly at the floor.  
'Couldn't sleep.' His thumb kept caressing her cheek, sending a jolt of warmth down her spine, fending off that nasty guilt-ridden sensation.  
'You okay?'  
'Not really.’  
‘Want to talk about it?’ She shook her head, leaning into his body and hugging him.

Before touching his shoulder and leaping backwards, right out the open door. The night was frigid against her and she shivered at the sensation as she smirked at her boyfriend.  
‘You’re it.’  
‘What?’ He stood frozen, hand still cupping an imaginary face.  
‘You heard me, slimeball.’ A dangerous grin spread over Eddie’s face as he took a step forward, fists clenching at his sides.  
‘You’re on.’  
Patricia squeaked as he lunged for her, barely managing to dodge his attempt as she leapt away, dewy grass soaking the cuffs of her pyjama pants as she sprinted towards the woods. She could hear him following her and let out a sunny laugh, even as her lungs started burning from the strain. She darted in and out of the forest, feet pounding the ground as she careened through the night, snorting into her palm before finally stopping, hiding behind a tree. She could hear Eddie searching for her.

When he was near, still unaware, she jumped out from behind the tree, screaming ‘Boo!’ at the top of her lungs with no care for the noise. He flew a foot in the air from fright as she doubled over in giggles, gasping for air. He grabbed her shoulder and wrapped her in a grumpy hug, resting his chin on her head.  
‘Caught you, Yacker.’  
‘Shut it, slimeball.’

Suddenly, the first spear of morning sunlight pierced through the trees, lighting up the world in a pale dawn glow as the sun began to rise. Patricia grinned.  
‘Thanks, Slimeball.’  
‘Don’t mention it.’  
They stayed in that damp spot until the sun was fully risen, staring with bright hope at the golden glow.


End file.
